


A Lazy Afternoon

by doyoueverjustYEET



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Subspace, they’re soft for each other but their dicks are hard for each other y’know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoueverjustYEET/pseuds/doyoueverjustYEET
Summary: “Kuroo.” Kenma growls, a warning. It works, and for about five minutes, Kuroo is blessedly, happily still.It, obviously, doesn’t last.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	A Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve been writing forever but always been too shy to post. I hope you enjoy :)

Kenma notices about fifteen minutes after Kuroo lays down that he’s _twitchy_.

It’s an inconvenient time, really—Kenma needs to finish his first round of this game so he can send the designers notes before it’s released next month. He has to focus, which is becoming increasingly difficult with Kuroo shifting constantly from his position between Kenma’s legs, head pillowed on his stomach.

“Kuroo.” he growls, a warning. It works, and for about five minutes, Kuroo is blessedly, happily still.

It, obviously, doesn’t last.

Kenma sighs. “Where are Bo and Akaashi?” He asks, hoping their other boyfriends would be able to distract Kuroo or take him off his hands for a bit. It’s not that he didn’t love Kuroo, the asshole definitely has a special place in Kenma’s heart, but Kenma did _not_ have it in him to deal with him right now.

Kuroo whines, mumbling something that gets lost in the fabric of Kenma’s hoodie. “What was that?” Kenma prods, hoping to get a specific location or at the very least some real words, but quickly realizes his hopes are futile as Kuroo nuzzles deeper into the soft fleece near his face. Kenma huffs, turning his attention back to the task at hand before it’s quickly snapped down again when he notices Kuroo nudging lower and lower, toward the drawstring on Akaashi’s old sweatpants, slung low on Kenma’s hips.

Kenma gets the hint. His voice softening slightly, he comments, “Tetsuro, I warned you earlier. If you can’t behave, Akaashi and I will punish you later.”

Kuroo shivers slightly, pausing his ministrations. When he looks up at Kenma his pupils are blown wide, and he looks like he’s already starting to go under.

Kenma sighs. He _technically_ could finish the game later, and he and Kuroo haven’t been together in so long. He misses his best friend, as much as he adores Akaashi and Bokuto, there’s something about spending time with just the two of them.

Fuck, Kuroo is so _pretty_ when he submits.

Kenma gives up.

He exhales, trying to lace his tone with authority, and tugs Kuroo’s hair so he’s looking right into his eyes. “You’re such a slut for it, can’t even wait until I’m done with my work to choke on my cock, hmm sweetheart?”

And Kuroo whimpers as he tries to avoid Kenma’s gaze. Kenma slaps him softly, not enough to hurt but just to get his attention, and Kuroo’s breath hitches. “Answer me, Tetsu. Are you a slut for me?”

And Kuroo shivers, nodding and replying with a soft, “Yes.” Kenma slaps him again, “You know better than that. If you want my cock I need a real answer.”

“I’m such a slut for you, sir!” Kuroo chokes out, looking up at him with pleading, blown eyes. Shit, he’s further gone than Kenma thought.

“Good boy,” he coos softly, petting Kuroo’s messy bedhead. “What’s your color kitten?”

Kuroo breathes out, “Green, sir.”

“So good for me, Testsu. I’ll let you have it, but just keep it warm right now, yeah? If you’re good, I might give you a reward later.”

Kuroo moans loudly and tugs down Kenma’s pants eagerly. He’s already half-hard, and Kuroo gives the head a couple of small licks before sinking down the length. “There you go, kitten, so good for me.”

Fuck, Kuroo really does look pretty like this, lips stretched obscenly around his cock and eyes half-lidded as he lets himself sink deeper and deeper. Kenma hums with satisfaction, picking his game back up in an attempt to get some work done.

He doesn’t know how long they sit like that, with a sleepy haze surrounding them as the mid-afternoon sun slides closer and closer towards the horizon. When dusk falls, Kenma’s eye catches on something, or rather someone, in the doorway.

He smirks at Akaashi, pausing his game before shifting his hips into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo’s eyes open softly, slowly, and he’s definitely “floaty”, as he and Bokuto call it. Kenma smiles down at him, and says softly, “Such a good boy, so pretty for me Tetsu.” Kuroo just looks at him hazily as Kenma begins to fuck his mouth in earnest.

Akaashi moves from his spot against the doorframe to cross the room and capture Kenma’s mouth in a rough kiss. “Mmmm, Bo and I are almost done with dinner, but I see our little slut here was so hungry he couldn’t wait.”

Kenma huffs out a small laugh at that, hips still fucking into Kuroo’s mouth at an incresingly fast pace. “He was so hungry for it, Keiji, you should’ve seen. Couldn’t sit still without choking on my cock, isn’t that right kitten?”

And Kuroo moans from between his legs, eyes fluttering shut at their words. Kenma’s thursts start becoming erratic as he nears the edge, and he quickly commands, “Don’t swallow sweetheart, want you to show Keiji what you were so hungry for.” Kuroo hums shakily, already mostly gone but always coherent enough to follow orders from Kenma and Akaashi. Fuck, Kenma thinks, he’s so pretty like this.

Akaashi snakes a hand through Kenma’s hair and pulls just how he likes it, swallowing up his moans with another kiss. Kenma growls, “Fuck, Tetsu, I’m coming baby, so good for me, fuck.” And he yanks Kuroo back so just the tip of his cock is in his mouth, spilling directly onto his tongue.

“Open and show Keiji,” he commands.

And Kuroo does, eyes glassy and hair even more disheveled than usual. He opens his mouth wide and turns his head to Akaashi’s position next to Kenma.

“Slut,” Akaashi murmurs affectionately, grabbing Kuroo’s chin and yanking him closer. Kuroo’s open mouth is simply too inviting, and Akaashi takes advantage, spitting into it as Kuroo’s chokes out a whine. “You can swallow now, kitten. Such a good boy for us.” Kuroo smiles softly, moaning and he swallows and shifts back to his position from a couple hours ago, head resting on Kenma’s stomach.

Kenma pets his hair softly, murmuring praise to him as Akaashi rumbles, “Dinner actually will be ready soon. Koutarou sent me to come and tell you guys.” Kuroo hums in agreement, still a little out of it but content in Kenma’s lap. Kenma nods and says, “Mmmm alright, I think Tetsu needs a couple minutes before moving anywhere. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” Kuroo nods slowly, head still a bit fuzzy. “H’ngry,” he slurs softly, throat still raw. Akaashi smiles fondly down at him. He and Kenma make eye contact, then he offers, “Want me to have Kou come carry you?” A dopey smile breaks over Kuroo’s face and he looks up at Akaashi with the most hopeful expression. “Kou? Wh’re’s he?”

“Making dinner, sweetheart. I just texted him, he said he’ll be up in a second.” Kuroo takes a second to process before nodding slowly. “Mmm, that’s good. I love him so much.” He says slowly, tongue heavy as he adds, “Love you too, Kenma. And you, Keiji.” Bokuto walks in on Kenma and Akaashi gazing at Kuroo in adoration, and bounds over to the bed to join his boyfriends. He pecks Kenma before saying brightly, “Tetsuro, I love you too!” He scoops him up in his arms, his bulk making Kuroo look almost small in comparison, and sets off towards downstairs. Akaashi grabs Kenma’s hand and the two of them follow, looking forward to a quiet night with the four of them, peaceful and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos or comment if you enjoyed, it literally makes me so happy!! <3


End file.
